


Sweet Thing

by madamsledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamsledge/pseuds/madamsledge
Summary: Request prompt: ”We’ve been at it like rabbits, how are you still so horny?”





	Sweet Thing

That sweet grin, those big brown eyes, the long, thick lashes that framed them, the freckles…

The steep rise and fall of his chest, the freckles that lived there, too, the way the chain of his dogtags had twisted and fallen down the side of his neck…

You smiled at Don and kissed him again. It was love, pure and simple. It was love from first glance, from right then when you’d gotten that first goofy little look that broke slowly into a smile on his face. It was love that motivated every touch, every word, the way that you slipped extra cigarettes into his pack sometimes, even the time he accidentally twatted you in the eye with an apple when you were hungry.

Everything, everything between you was love, and sometimes it took your breath away. Sometimes it made you stop and cry. Other times, times like now, it made you exhaust the poor boy. With another kiss and a soft moan, you pulled him on his side again so your hands could do a little more exploring.

Don grabbed you closer, laughed. ”We’ve been at it like rabbits, how are you still so horny?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All my fanfiction (a lot of which isn't on ao3) can be found at warmommy.tumblr.com/fanfiction
> 
> '


End file.
